Our Past (English Version)
by BlueberryMint
Summary: This is my first fanfict. I just translate it from my own language to English. Hope you enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don`t own Shaman King. This story is just only my imagination and this is my first fanfict. I`m really sorry for my BAD English language. Hope you`ll enjoy my story. **

**SCENE 01**

Tonight the air at the beach was pretty cool. Desolate scenery. There is only sound waves, and the night of the sky is decorated by thousands of stars. There was no sound of people anymore, because it was very late. But there is one person on the beach. He was sitting just a gentle repose sand beach while watching the stars. The man was wearing only slacks and a plain white shirt of thin even when it was cold. The man is Tao Ren. He was not able to sleep because he kept thinking about his past while his friend had to sleep. Shortly thereafter, a voice broke the stillness of the evening.

"What were you thinking?" asked a little girl with nightgown which is decorated with simple laces and ribbons.

"None of your business. Moreover, what are you doing here alone, Maiden?" , Ren replied evenly.

"Nothing. I just could not sleep. May I sit beside you?" Jeanne said, smiling.

"Whatever you say." Ren replied curtly.

Jeanne sat beside Ren. Both of them were silent for a while until finally Jeanne began.

"Then... I thought about my past."

Ren had turned toward Jeanne, when he hears the word of 'past', then he looked back at the sky.

"People whom i killed back then. They have people who loved them, right? What exactly i do back then? Will they forgive me?" asked Jeanne.

Ren was silent as he continued to stare at the sky. But that does not mean he does not listen to Jeanne's story. Ren just remember his past before he met with Yoh. "You do the same with me." Ren murmured softly.

"Ren? Did you say anything?" asked Jeanne.

"My dad has planted hatred to me since I was little. I live to destroy everything. It was taught by my father." Ren clear with a blank stare then turned his gaze toward the ocean. "Asakura Yoh. I'm glad to see him." Ren further. This time, his gaze turned into a soft.

Both were silent again for some time.

"I envy you. You find someone who can understand you. You can also change your past." Jeanne says.

"The past can not be changed. Until now, I still imagine to all my actions."

"Did you ever feel guilty?" Jeanne asked again.

"Yes. Nichrome is the one of them." Ren replied curtly.

"Anatel whom i kill, must be cherished by people around him." Jeanne said with a look of sadness.

Ren only see Jeanne who sat with her face above the knee.

"Of course! And you've killed the most precious person to me!" said someone who they don't know. Ren and Jeanne were immediately stand from their place.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"My name is Anahol. Brother of Anatel, the man who had been killed by this girl!" he replied as he stared at Jeanne.

"Sorry .. I'm sorry." Jeanne murmured as she kept her head bowed.

Ren saw Jeanne for a moment then looked back at Anahol. "So now what do you want?" Ren asked, holding up his Houraiken.

"I'm here to take the life of the girl." said Anahol while attacking Jeanne suddenly. She doesn't move from her place yet.

DHAR! There was a very loud crash sound.

"Don`t bother me, kid!" Anahol said when he discovered his attack was not related to Jeanne.

Ren's rapid movement managed to save Jeanne from Anahol`s whip attack.

"What do you do fool girl? If you want to die, don`t do it in front of my eyes!" Ren exclaimed in a tone slightly Jeanne snapped.

"Sorry .. I'm sorry." Jeanne is still kept muttering.

"Cih! Then I'll be your opponent." Ren said at Anahol.

"She had nothing to do with you!"

"Of course she is!", said Ren, advancing to attack Anahol.

"Why do you care for this killer girl? She could have killed you at any time!"

"Maiden are not going to do anything like that."

"What makes you dare to say that?"

"Because she has changed! And she is our friend!"

"Ren ..." Jeanne said, looking up at both of the. Her tears spilled down because she heard Ren's words.

"Feel this, boy!" Anahol exclaimed as he ruthlessly attacked Ren. It causes Ren's Houraiken bounce away.

"Ren!" exclaimed Jeanne.

"Cih! Not that I would be lost without my Houraiken." Ren said as he looked sharp Anahol.

Anahol glanced at her and smiled. "You're careless!" Anahol shouted, pointing his whip toward Jeanne.

"Maiden!" shouted Ren.

Jeanne remained silent. She did not want to strike back Anahol because she having killed his brother. Even she minds to let Anahol kill her.

"Gotcha, Iron Maiden Jeanne!" Anahol said with a smile of victory.

Jeanne still close her eyes.

**Again. I`m sorry for my English and sorry for my strange story :p.**

**I hope you want to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so so sorry for my very very late update. D'X

Here we go.

* * *

**I don`t own Shaman King. This story is just only my imagination and this is my first fanfict. I`m really sorry for my BAD English language. Hope you`ll enjoy my story. **

* * *

**SCENE 02**

CRASH ! !

"What?!" Anahol startled .

"... Why I don't feel hurt? " Jeanne asked to herself. Then she open her eyes. She was surprised to see the figure of a man who was covered in blood with his bare hands that protect her from the whip.

"REEEN!" shouted Jeanne.

Anahol's whip pierced right on Ren's left abdomen. He managed to protected Jeanne from that by sacrificing himself. ".. What are you doing? I told you, if you want to die, don't die in front of me.." Ren said as he let off the whip. He began breathing heavily.

"What did you want? Do you want to die for the sake of the killer ? " asked Anahol with a smirk.

"...If you do that , you're also a killer, " Ren replied sarcastically.

"Why did you insist to protecting that killer?!"

"'Why' you say?" Ren replied. He closed his eyes for a second. ".. Because she had a same past as mine."

"Ren... Why?" said Jeanne said sadly.

Ren stand up and stare at Anahol coldly. "Let's stop this useless conversation and continue this fight," said Ren.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT CAN YOU DO WITHOUT YOUR HOURAIKEN?! MOREOVER YOU WILL DIE SOON AFTER GOT INJURED FROM MY WHIP!" Anahol replied, laughing so hard.

"Huh!" Ren smirk. "I am Tao Ren. I won't die easily just because your fucking whi-" Ren suddenly falter and lose balance. Sweat pouring from his body. "..What's wrong with my body?" Ren said in a tremble voiced. His body began numb and he began breath wheezingly.

" Ren..." Jeanne come and carrying over Ren to help him stand.

"Hahahahaha! Didn't I told you?! You're going to die after being hit by my whip!" exclaimed Anahol

"..What do you mean?" asked Ren. "..?! Don't tell me.."

"Poison," Jeanne interrupted. "You put the poison on your whip, right?"

"You're right , Iron Maiden Jeanne," Anahol replied with a smirk . "He'll only lasts around one hour. Of course if he was lucky," he continued .

"... Tch! I never thought that was a poisonous whip," Ren said weakly .

"Ren, please don't talk anymore, " Jeanne said softly. Then, she released her hand on Ren and walking straight to Anahol.

"What are you gonna do, Maiden?! " Ren asked while clutching his bleeding wounds.

Maiden turned and threw a single smile at him, then she looks Anahol with a serious gaze. "What should I do?" asked Jeanne.

"Swap your life with this antidote," answerd Anahol shortly while put out a small bottle filled with clear fluid. He stare Jeanne with a very cold eyes.

"Well.. If you want that," Jeanne replied as she closed her eyes.

"?! What do you think of Maiden?! Don't act stupid! You can defeat him by your Shamash! Why you don't do that?! " Ren shouted from a distance.

".. Ren, you better have a break, " she said with a smile. "Besides, I don't want to attack him. If I summon Shamash, of course he will die. But I don't want to

kill him," Jeanne continued. This time his voice was so hoarsed. "Let me save you, Ren." Jeanne looked back at Anahol. "Hurry up and kill me and. And give

that antidote to Ren as your promised."

Anahol grinned. "Why don't you give your fucking life from the beginning?! Iron Maiden Jeanne! EAT THIS !" replied Anahol as he launched his attack.

Jeanne closed her eyes. Be ready for her last life. "I'm sorry.. Ren.. God bye.."

* * *

**Again. I`m sorry for my English and sorry for my strange story :p**

**I hope you want to review :)  
**

**Critics and Advices are welcomed :D**


End file.
